Ngantuk
by RueRenRa
Summary: Dua drablle yang saling berkaitan. Dengan dua kata penting: ngantuk, dan cemburu. Jadi, Jean?*senyum manis*


**"Ngantuk."**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama. Hug, hug, terima kasih telah menurunkan darah Perancis pada Jean lewat namanya. Banget! Karena gegara itu jadilah fic ini! XD/

Warning: Ini fluffy! Dan BL, dan manis~*hanya kau yang berfikir seperti itu -_-*. Juga pendek, dan to the point. Permainan alur loncat indah~*plak*ngawur* juga OoC. Jadi? Berminat membaca? XD *krik...krik...* Oh, ya. Di sini Jeanny...a juga mendadak sok perhatian banget ._. Romantis? Mungkin...*lalu cabut*

* * *

Langit berwarna biru lembut kala itu. Dengan semilir angin yang memanjakan, dan awan berarak yang membuat sinar mentari tak sampai memanasi muka bumi. Dua pemuda, dihadapkan pada kotak bekal mereka. Melahap dengan semangat yang tak tanggung-tanggung meskipun Jean agak ragu. Karena sendari tadi Eren memandanginya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

"Jean, ngantuk." ucap pemuda brunnete itu sembari mengemut sumpitnya. Saat maniknya melirik, isi bekal pemuda itu memang tinggal sedikit.

Jean mendengus. Ngantuk karena kekenyangan, huh?

Si pemuda Perancis langsung menyahuti dengan ketus, "Nggak bawa bantal, sori."

Tentu saja. Posisi mereka saja masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Lebih tepatnya di atap gedung sekolah. Biar saja itu daerah terlarang. Seperti keduanya perduli dengan hal itu.

Si brunnete mengerucutkan bibirnya. Satu suapan terakhir dari sumpit, lalu pemuda itu segera membereskan kotak bekalnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jean kira Eren hendak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri karena alasan sepele macam ngambek. Tapi yang dilakukan pemuda Jerman itu tenyata berjalan memutarinya, lalu kembali duduk saling membelakangi sambil menempelkan punggung mereka sebagai sandaran.

Jean menyeringai. Pintar juga. Tapi akibatnya berarti mereka tak akan beranjak dari sana sampai setidaknya bel masuk berbunyi.

Sudahlah... Iapun mengeluarkan earphone dari sakunya, dan mulai memilih daftar list lagu dari telepon genggam.

"Jean, minta satu."

Oh, tenyata Eren belum tidur, toh.

Jean melengos. "Ogah." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Terdengar dengusan dari balik punggungnya, diiringi suara gerutuan yang tak jelas mempermasalahkan apa. Akhirnya Eren pun mengeluarkan earphone dari sakunya sendiri, memilih musik genre rock dari mp3 di handphonenya, lalu memejamkan mata. Kini giliran Jean yang mendengus.

"Kau itu niat tidur atau mau apa, hah?! Kampret! Dimana-mana mana ada orang memilih musik keras ketika mau tidur!" protesnya sembari membenturkan kepala mereka agak keras. Eren cuma mengulum senyum, tak jelas. Antara memang mendengarkan ucapan pacarnya itu atau akibat dari musik yang diputar.

"Mmm, hanya ingin bersamamu saja. Lebih lama, lama dan lama lagi." gumam pemuda brunnete itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekalipun sia-sia, diam-diam Jean melirik penuh minat. Huh? Dengan volume yang bahkan bisa terdengar dari luar semacam itu Eren masih mampu untuk mendengarkan ucapannya? Super sekali, pikirnya sarkatis.

"Kau berteriak, jadi wajar aku bisa dengar."

Dan kini Eren juga dianugerahi kekuatan telekinesis. Gila, pikiran Jean baru saja dibaca, ya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Jean sembari mengantongi earphonenya yang tadi, tak jadi memutar musik. Yah, entah kenapa mode manja Eren yang tak biasanya seperti ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau itu yang apa. Janjian di perpustakaan, huh? Romantis sekali."

Oh, cemburu, toh. "Armin hanya membantuku untuk mencari materi untuk pelajaran bahasa besok. Kami satu kelompok, kau ingat?" jelas pemuda Perancis itu sembari tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, sudah terlambat. Kau menahanku di sini."

Terdengar suara terbahak. "Memang sengaja~"

Lalu keduanya hening. Terus begitu hingga bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

* * *

"Janjian dengan Marco?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba. Saat itu Jean sedang merapikan isi tasnya, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Selagi para siswa siswi lain melangkah keluar kelas, kedua makhluk itu malah terperangkap dalam tatapan masing-masing.

"Huh?" ucap Jean pada akhirnya, bertanya balik.

Si brunnete tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab pemuda itu sembari menguap lebar. "Aku hanya mengantuk."

Dan si pemuda Perancis terpaku bimbang. Ketika ia melihat kepala itu menelungkup di antara lekukan tangan. Jean tahu maksudnya. Tapi janji bersama sahabat sendari kecilnya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diacuhkan begitu saja.

Kelas itu sudah sepi kini. Dan ia masih belum menentukan pilihan.

Sudahlah... Pikir pemuda itu pada akhirnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah kursi di depan meja Eren dan memutarnya agar mereka bisa berhadapan. Sebelumnya pemuda itu menyempatkan diri dahulu mengirimkan sms permintaan maaf ke nomor Marco, sembari tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Eren yang terkepal di meja. Pemberitahuan sms terkirim masuk, ia lalu mengantongi handphonenya, memasang earphone di telinga dan memutar musik secara acak. Kemudian ikut membaringkan kepala di meja yang sama tanpa tahu, jika dalam lipatan tangan itu, Eren diam-diam menyeringai senang.

Tahu saja kalau ia cemburu...

* * *

Romantis denga cara mereka sendiri~ Dan begitulah~ Pendek~ Pendek~*plak*dihajar Levi-heichou*

Ah...*membayangkan Jean dalam mode roman abisnya* Gegara ingat darah 'Perancis'nya, nih. Ya, kan? Seharusnya sesenggak apapun Jean dia pasti menurunkan bakat 'oh-so-sweet'nya negara itu, bukan begitu? Ah~*gigit jari*

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca! ^^/

Dan kenapa selalu kependekan? -_-


End file.
